rap_hip_hopfandomcom-20200213-history
Break Da Law '95
Break Da Law '95 is a track off Memphis Rap group Three 6 Mafia's debut LP Mystic Stylez. Lyrics Intro Wassup you still fuck with them Triple Six n-----? Yeah I still fuck with them n-----, mane Them n----- doing it, mane, I don't just like them n-----myself but them n----- doing it Mane I don't even see how you did it What's up, Fosbury straight ass n----, wassup y'all? Mane it ain't even like that, dog Yeah it ain't like that, mane I know that it ain't like that, bitch I know that it ain't like that, n---- It's like this, n---- Aw yeah this goes out to my n---- Nino and The Trigg Posse Break the law, n---- 1 Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law 1: DJ Paul N---- recognize the Triple 6 shit It's so fuckin' thick We gotta lay it down, we gotta spray, we gotta break ya, bitch Coming up stays on my mind so we gotta drop a busta A playa hatin' n---- or a crooked cop, run up If ya wanna, It ain't no thang I put my gun up Midnight to sun up Still break you, mane in the M: the M-Town N----- get buck non stop Fuck off and learn the real meaning of a plastic Glock Gotta touch 'em, gotta grab 'em cause I think he's bailin' Lay 'em down, no remorse, come with me to hell Overnight we be rich when we tell the trick Catch ya slippin', he's so soft, do a man quick Killers on my payroll, I gotta stay straight 19 If us fear from work, there's no need to trade The Three 6 Mafia real n----- know Slaw in Memphis, Tennessee Down to break the law, bitch Hook Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Coming up from the back, buckin' n----- down Coming, coming up from the back, buckin' n----- down Coming up from the back, buckin' n----- down Cause when you duck, we hit you with the bat 2: DJ Paul Pass me the pistol so I can get buck A mean frown stay on my face cause I don't give a fuck Loced out afro and a big Fila coat 14 carat gold smile and a bone around my throat Glock 19 is tucked nicely down my fruit of the looms For them n----- that trick it in, I'm stickin' up them tracks they boom Shakin' like a motherfucker when I lock you down tight In the Chevy trunk with nothing but next to dig for your life Fool it ain't no game, you gotta die, the devil sent me Six in yo chest, who's next?, no niceness in me The killers up in my crew, they take no shit, n----- you better run We bout it bitch, no n---- don't play, (we roll with automatic guns) Step up with the ho shit, n---- we gotta close shop Juice on the burgler do a 9 leaving you hoes to rot Big cam with a punk, Malekie with a attitude Smith & Wesson in his hand, blow'd the bitch out his shoes Break the law Hook Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Break the law Coming up from the back, buckin' n-----down Coming, coming up from the back, buckin' n----- down Coming up from the back, buckin' n----- down Cause when you duck, we hit you with the bat Coming up from the back, buckin' n----- down Coming, coming up from the back, buckin' n----- down Coming up from the back, buckin' n----- down Cause when you duck, we hit you with the bat Outro Break the law (South side) Break the law (North side) Break the law (West side) Break the law (East side) Break the law (South side) Break the law (North side) Break the law (West side) Break the law (East side) Break the law (South side) Break the law (North side) Break the law (West side) Break the law (East side) Break the law (South side) Break the law (North side) Break the law (West side) Break the law (East side) Get buck, motherfucker, get buck Get buck, motherfucker, get buck Get buck, motherfucker, get buck Get buck, motherfucker, get buck Get buck, motherfucker, get buck Get buck, motherfucker, get buck Get buck, motherfucker, get buck Get buck, motherfucker, get buck Category:Mystic Stylez Category:Three 6 Mafia Category:DJ Paul Category:Juicy J Category:Prophet Category:Memphis Rap Category:Horrorcore